1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an improved rider for a lengthwise generally horizontal support member in a furnace, and more particularly to a rider having a cover block, an anchor block and a locking means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Furnaces for heating steel plates and billets are generally pushing furnaces or walking beam furnaces. The furnace is a heated chamber with radiant and convective heat sources. The workpieces are advanced through the pusher furnace in sequence with the forward end of each workpiece pushing the rear end of the preceding workpiece. The workpieces are supported above the floor of the furnace by lengthwise generally horizontal support members which are customarily water cooled. Relatively small support blocks, called riders, are secured to the top of the support members to prevent direct contact between the workpieces and the support members. Such furnaces are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,690; the lengthwise generally horizontal supports are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,457. Typical riders are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,351.
The riders normally are formed from heat resistant steel, e.g., steel having a high content of cobalt, nickel, chromium, tungsten, molybdenum, titanium, vanadium or nitrogen. The riders typically are welded directly or indirectly (by means of keys which are welded) to the lengthwise generally horizontal supports. The riders tend to abrade and deteriorate over the lifetime of a furnace. Replacing riders is a difficult and costly operation, requiring that the furnace be cooled and kept out of service for extended periods of time. Replacement of each rider requires removal of the worn rider by removing the weld or welds customarily employed to secure the riders to the lengthwise generally horizontal supports. The replacement rider thereafter is welded directly or indirectly to the lengthwise generally horizontal support.